


于恒常中

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 不是欢乐故事, 事实证明三角形也未必稳定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 从镜子里捞名字或许类似水中捞月
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 6





	于恒常中

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能想到一切的起因竟然只是“如果用one more day剧情去套德彪的失忆情节”……简而言之，是篇干巴童话

幽灵当然不是一开始就尴尬地卡在生死之间，怪物也并非出生就一副悲惨模样。与二者同样，飞行员从学会走路到摸上手柄也费了数年，但如今也没航道可开。世上变化繁多，数量胜过河底沙石；没有谁能完全料到，只能随机应变。

新生对幽灵而言是个古怪的词，并且陌生；敏锐聪慧如他，也无法想象未曾见过的事物。因而他自然认不出救赎——往后的日子里最靠近这个词的形象是飞行员。初遇没有让他灵光一现，听见风声为他描画美好未来，可是不远处背朝着他的人，那种姿态仍令他下意识觉得安全，像见到嗅盐或安全网。

幽灵走上前去，跟飞行员说：“有件事让我苦恼。”

飞行员从镜片后面望了他一眼。幽灵看不出那双眼睛是什么颜色，只知道决不是灰。灰色的眼睛若要看他不会有这种神情，而该是恼恨、失落、痛苦，像将熄的火焰燃在水中。

“我也在困境里。”飞行员回答，脚掌拍打地面。

“似乎我失去自己的名字，才变成这个样子。”不知为何他相信对方必有解答，因此自顾自说下去，“但我确信自己从前和你一样是个人，只是想不起来。”

飞行员彻底转过身来，和他说话。这动作令幽灵一阵满足。“据我所知，事件发生顺序正好相反：你先死去，才忘掉名字。姓名的魔力没强到那种地步，忘掉它不能使寻常人类步入死亡。”

“但我也不是完全死了。”幽灵困惑地说，“活着没那么好，死去也未必糟糕。或许这认知影响了我的状态，让我变成半死不活的东西——姑且将我算作幽灵吧。”

他接着问：“那你认不认识肺部发光的女神？或者一个灰眼睛的人？他们总在我梦中出现，但又不肯让我记起。”

“是他们不愿意使你重获回忆，还是你自己放弃？这其间区别可不小。”

放弃，这倒是他熟悉的词汇，听到的一瞬亲切感不断涌现。这个词也让他想起一些难以界定好坏的事。

“我该怎么称呼你？”幽灵问，“你总不会像我一样，连名字都没有。”

“建议叫我曷城，但我想你会更偏爱金。”

金。是个好名字，念一念就觉得很高兴。

“而且，你有名字。我旅行时，在一个灰眼睛的……生物那里见到过，他说那是某个幽灵的名字，暂存在他那儿。我想，大概就是你了。”说到这，金停了下来，歪头看着幽灵。“他还说了些别的，不过倒不适合眼下。这话本不该我说，但你们过去一定关系紧密。至于女神，我没有线索，抱歉帮不上忙。”

金的话结束后，幽灵又看到了灰色，它在平静地燃烧。仅仅一瞬，那颜色就消失了，变成扭曲而庞然的影子，蜷缩着，愤怒在它身上成为某种具象的东西，边缘锋锐，立刻使他疼痛起来。躲开！风声送来警告：不要想那些你放弃的东西。即使不真正活着，消亡也存在。为自己着想，既然丢掉，就别再试图捡起。

幽灵追问：没有名字我又要如何度日？风却不再回答，无声离去。它的末尾在撤离时显出形体，是灰色，既流动又静止。看见的时候，飞行员做出了他们相遇以来最猛烈的动作：他往旁边跳了一大步，并试图拉上幽灵，但他的手直接穿过幽灵的躯体。

飞行员推推眼镜。幽灵注意到他额头上已经浮出一层冷汗，这时他说：“你刚刚向来自灰域的风发问……这么看，他说得的确不无道理。”

毫无缘由地，幽灵知道金说的“他”是指那个保管着自己名字的人。金则说“他”是某种生物，无意识地将它和人区别开，却依旧用对待人的方式称呼。

可我为什么会觉得他……很可怜？幽灵想，不无困惑。这是记忆留给我的遗产吗？从他的态度看，把名字交给他人，不是平常人会做的事。要真像金所说，我们关系好，那——希望他是一个值得信任的人。

……灰域的风没再发出警示。

“那么，’他’具体都说了些什么？”幽灵问。

“原话是‘可笑的交换’。”

飞行员回答，想起灰眼怪物带着幽灵名字的样子。那外表的确难以称之为人，但比起恐惧带给人的观感更多是悲伤。

“你认为名字是什么？”

金抱臂，被笼在怪物投下的影子里。

“名字是……用于区分的标志。”他说，眼前混沌的形体正予以注视，“也是锚点。记得他们常说，名字使人记得自己的形态。”

怪物说：“啊，你错了。”语气里没有他常感受到的、粘稠且令人反胃的优越感。“像我，我清晰地知道自己是谁，但依旧忘记了一些非常重要的事……其中就包括我自己的样子。我确信自己从前和你一样是个人——甚至可能是个快乐天真，满怀憧憬和热情的人。看看我现在成了什么，没了手臂我连丢弃这个名字都做不到。”

当它提起名字，嵌在它身体中央的数个单词便应声闪动。

“哈里·杜博阿……”金小声念了出来。

“都不是他的真名。我为一个幽灵保存它，像个愚蠢的银行，等着人来取钱，可他连自己有个账户都忘掉。”

“这问题可能会令你感到冒犯，但他的真名是？”

“倒也不完全是真名。”怪物说，“哈里是……哈里尔的昵称。他拿这个名字和全部的记忆去换了什么东西；具体是什么，我不清楚。传闻说，作为交换，灰域会给人洞见的能力，但没坏掉前，哈里已经是我见过的最有前瞻性的人。有时他几乎表现得像个先知。这交换太可笑了。”

金谨慎地开口：“我不太了解灰域……问题在于没人能经历过它，再用语言准确描述。模糊的传言已展现出值得敬畏之处。”

怪物的灰眼睛闪烁了一下。这是它身上最像人类的部位。

它说：“没什么可怕的。我在里头迷失前已经忘掉自己快乐的样子。灰域还没遗忘可怕，它没有把我变成怪物，反而让我得到某些画面和知识。”

“比如？“

“你说过，名字是区分的标志。但在灰域里并非如此。一个名字可以在所有时空里被同时呼唤……古往今来的人，他们望着的是同一轮月亮。所有的名字也会在同一刻响彻在最微小的角落。因此，灰域里，人们不靠名字区分彼此。我看到过他把自己的名字轻易放弃，真可怜，他没让伤口消失，只是暂时赶走痛觉……可那状况是有限度的，他总得回来，那么就需要一个名字。”

“这是你替他保管名字的理由吗？”

“我忘掉自己为什么这样做，可能是吧。现在我也能用哈里的视角去看东西了，但只有一部分。毕竟我们不可能一样。但我也不能说更多了；每当我开口提起这些，风就会搅乱思绪。这会不会也是他面临的困境？”

怪物的一席话带给了金不知所措的感觉，在他，这很难得。他向来擅于共情，让话语如拼图般恰当地滑入语境，此时却也难以开口。

他安静地抬头，看着怪物。若不是这样的形态，它的神情可以说是在苦笑。

“那知识也让我发现，我是……原来的我只是血肉做的、盛装情绪的杯子。不认识他，我都不知道一个人的心里原来能产生这么多憎恨，或者……算了，已经是过去的事了。”

“……我很遗憾。”

“一直在说我的事，我还不了解你。你对灰域所知不多却怀有敬畏，可你也不知道我的事啊，为什么不怕我？”

“你并不可怕。”金说，“了解可以从名字开始，既然你如此看重。金·曷城，这就是我的名字。”

怪物偏移了角度，似乎是为了更好地观察。“金。不错的名字。哈里会遇到你的，我已经看得到……他大概也会叫你金。他总是这样。还有，我叫维克玛……让·维克玛。”

平心而论，飞行员更喜欢被以姓氏称呼，但如果这个生物要叫他金，那也不错。哈里·杜博阿这样叫他会带来什么感受还未可知，直觉告诉他：不会太糟。

幽灵管他喊金的样子像他的声带（假定有）天然为此而设，所以的确可以说不算太糟。客观一点的话，应该评价为非常好。

“那你看到我的名字了吗？”幽灵好奇地问。

“看到了，但该让保管它的人亲自交给你。”

“就透露一点儿也不行吗？求你了？”

金调整了一下眼镜。“在找他的路上，你可以尝试让我改变想法。”

幽灵——哈里飘到他眼前，眼睛亮了起来。他说：“你会和我一起去找他？”

金点了点头。世事变化无常，苦心学来的技能没了用场，让他有大把时间做些闲事。与幽灵同行，去找失去模样的维克玛就是其中一个。维克玛说自己是杯子，金在看到哈里后，却觉得他更像镜子。当他试图接近痛苦，就将自己映照成哈里的模样。

他已经想得出维克玛听到这个理论会作何反应——发笑而后发问：“那我可以做你的镜子吗？也许能让我不再发疯。”这个问题听起来分外真实，像真的有个男人用疲倦的声音问他。直觉，亦或灰域送来的启示，无论如何，金下定决心要等它变为现实。

至于答案，和给哈里的一样，需要时间来酝酿。好在现如今金·曷城最不缺的就是时间和耐心。


End file.
